1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for use in interconnecting flat conductor cable, which generally comprises a tape-like strip of suitable insulation in which there are embedded a plurality of ribbon-like conductors extending parallel to each other, with standard round wire conductors. Flat conductor cable has been widely available for some years although conventional terminating and crimping techniques as are commonly applied to round wires are not applicable to this type of cable and transition from flat to round conductors is a major problem, especially in existing systems. A wide variety of specialized types of connecting devices have been developed for flat conductor cable but little has been done to afford suitable transition connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art shows a number of connectors for flat conductor cables or round wire conductors, however, the prior art devices generally are unsatisfactory for transition between different conductor systems. The present invention solves the prior art problems by providing a transition connector with a minimum termination profile and simplified termination.